3D
by Blackcat88
Summary: This story takes place after the So the Drama Movie. Contains some minor bad language and character death.
1. 1D

My first Kim Possible story….and maybe my only. Anyway, you probably don't understand the title at all. No need to worry, you'll get it at the end. This is in Bonnie's point of view.

**3D**

It all started with that damn prom. Well, okay, maybe it didn't exactly start there, but you probably get my point right?

It was at the prom when they officially hooked up. Kim and Ron. Little, goody-two shoes Kim and her bitch—er, sidekick—Ron. I laughed at the two of them. I was the only one who laughed. Everyone else cheered. Do you realize how embarrassing that was? God that pissed me off!

I see them right now, by her locker. They're just talking, laughing at some stupid thing. Look at them. So happy. "So in love" as I guess the phrase would be. My teeth clench. I'm just so, so……..jealous? Maybe that's what I'm feeling right now. Jealousy.

Because, as best as experience has taught me, there are two kinds of relationships: the kind I've had and the kind Kim and Ron have. Every guy I've been with has been with me for the sole reason of my popularity. Not that I can claim to be any better, because I was only with them for the sole reason of their popularity. Short (once up to about a month) and based on looks and popularity. Yep, that's been my whole love life.

But them. They have……..what's the word? A future, I guess. Their relationship isn't based on the looks or the popularity factor. They actually like each other. And I can see it all. Sure they'll have a few arguments here and there; "Your always at work" "We need to cut back on expenses" "Should we have kids?" And all that good stuff that lasting couples complain about. Yep. "First comes love, then come marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage" and everything will be all hunky dory for the rest of their lives.

Damn them. It just ticks me off.

Plus, the two of them walk home on the same route I do, so I'll have to endure seeing them for a good fifteen minutes more. And they'll probably be holding on to each other the whole way. Yuck.

Oh look. How cute, they're giving each other a kiss goodbye. Yippee. It still means I have to walk behind Kim for the next few minutes. Oh, now she's humming. She's so happy. Good for her. Damn it.

"Oh, hi Bonnie. I didn't know you were behind me."

"Duh, I've been walking home this way for all of high school and now you notice me?"

"No need for attitude."

Great. I have to wait by the traffic light with her. "No need for attitude" she says. Screw her. I push her, just for fun. She shoves me back. I shove her harder. Too hard. She goes so far, she stumbles onto the street.

I didn't see the car. If I had, I don't think I would have shoved her so hard. But it came. It was going really fast.

And it hit her. Hit her hard. I think I heard bones crack. She never saw it coming. Up and over the car she goes. Lands right in the middle of the street too, sorta like in the movies.

The driver stops. Wow, normally they just keep on going. I mean, why else do they call them "Hit and Runs"?

"Oh my God!" He says. He's out of his car now, looking at Kim.

Think fast, I say to myself. Make sure you come out of this innocent.

"Kim! No, Kim, speak to me!" I rush over to her, drop my books, bawling my eyes out, like she was my greatest friend of all time. Pretty good for a girl who's never been in Drama Club huh?

"I'll call 911!" He says. Don't worry; I'm in no big rush.

Just then I realize that Kim could be dead. Like, gone forever, dead. Now I've got to keep up the innocent act. I am not going to jail for this. Oh no. The cops are here. Gotta keep up the innocent act.

I cry as I retell the horrible tale. How she didn't look both ways. How she just started walking into the street. How I saw the car, yelled out to her, to no avail. And they buy it. They buy every minute of it. That's good, just keep this up Bonnie, I tell myself.

The ambulance is here now. Seemed to take them forever. They trying to revive her I guess. Hey, I'm no medical student. I don't know what they're doing to her. Now she's on their stretcher. They're carting her off.

Keep up the act, I say to myself again. They'll probably be all over my ass in a few hours, looking for "foul play". Keep up the act.

And I do. And they still believe me. The afternoon passes pretty quickly. Police investigation can really kill time apparently, especially when you're being questioned. But I just tell them what I said before. And they still believe me. Good, that's good for me.

I heard about how Kim was doing later on. She died.

I mean, she really died. The girl who could do anything, who's saved the world multiple times is dead from being hit by a car. Then again, people are always calling cars screaming metal deathtraps right?

I'm not really sure how I feel about what just happened. To be honest, it was all just a big blur.

I hope no one catches on to me. That'd really suck.

So how do you like it? I'll be updating soon, since a new chapter will follow this one. It shouldn't take too long. See ya, for now.


	2. 2D

Hey there. If you've been wondering, I've been sick. Plus, I've been studying for several tests that are coming up. So if you've also been wondering what's taking me so long, that's the reason. Anyway, the second chapter is here.

It's been a few weeks. I still sorta can't believe it. I still expect to see Kim around, but I was invited to her funeral. I saw the body.

I don't understand why I'm feeling this way. Maybe…..maybe its guilt. Why shouldn't I feel guilty? I mean, it was my fault. Maybe it's the way Ron seems to be acting nowadays at school.

There's no other word for it. He's depressed as hell. From happy-go-lucky to just unhappy. Makes me wish he was taking it better. That way I wouldn't feel so bad.

I don't care if that's selfish. What's done is done. Get over it you freak.

The guilt certainly didn't help the date I had a few days later. I couldn't stop thinking about the whole incident. Besides, the guy was boring as homework. Couldn't stop talking about himself. Most jocks are like that, which leads me to wonder why us cheerleaders bother. Oh well.

I basically told him that I was bored and walked away. He'll be back. He'll forget about it by tomorrow morning I bet. I actually felt a bit better for that. Until I saw him.

Ron. Why he was here, I'll probably never know for sure. This is the local park, the part of the park where teens go to hang out. "Lover's Lane" as lame adults like to put it. Which is true, since "hang out" meant a lot of things, including making out. He was sitting by a tree and looking out at the rest of the town.

Now this particular spot was a few feet off the ground. Actually, make that a few hundred feet from the ground. Which is why there's a sign that says "Don't go near" and "Caution!" stuck in the ground. Why was he there to begin with?

Then again, right now signs are probably not all that important to him.

"Uh….hi Ron." I said to him.

"Hi" he said weakly.

"Hey, where's that weird rat thing of yours?"

"Rufus is at home. I need time alone, okay?"

"What's with you?"

"What do you think Bonnie?"

Of course. The answer is always so simple. I knew what—or who—was on his mind.

His attitude did not improve my mood. That got me thinking about Kim again. Which led me to think about whether I should tell him the truth. Well, maybe not the whole truth. More like "the accident was my fault" in a way that didn't make me look too bad.

Naw. He doesn't have to know.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I want some time alone." He's standing now. He looks angry. Oh my god, did he just grow a spine?

"Screw off Stoppable. I don't give a damn about what you want."

"Even now, you act like a bitch. I guess recent events don't affect you much huh?"

Oh. That jerk just called me a bitch. He did not just call me a bitch. I'll show him who's the bitch!

Deja vue. It's happening all over again. Just like with Kim.

Only this time I rammed into him. Really put all me strength into it. He goes back a few steps. He goes back a few more. And then he falls.

He fell down those few hundred feet.

I hear a crunch. I look down over the edge. Why did I look down?

He's not moving. Not moving at all. I think I see blood. I run. I'm not staying for this again. No way.

I think I just killed another person.

Well there you have it. Read and review of course. You still probably don't get the title. The next chapter will be the last, when it should all make sense to you.


	3. 3D

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

What have I done?

This isn't good.

It's been weeks, months now. They….his family….think that he killed himself. They think Ron killed himself. Ah hell.

Why didn't I just tell somebody? Why didn't I just admit that I did something wrong? Is this guilt that I feel? Of course it's guilt! I killed two people!

I feel like everyone is watching me. Like they know what I did. At home, at school, during cheerleader practice….I'm not safe from this constant, horrible feeling. I think I could lose it at any second. People are asking me if I feel alright.

I blame it on "recent events". At least I'm not lying about that.

It's hard to get thru the day with this feeling of "I'm about to get caught". I look over my shoulders a lot. I haven't slept much at all. I look like hell, I bet. I don't even have the energy to give a damn.

"Hey Bonnie. Are you okay?"

Huh? What? Oh, it's just Monique. Who's Monique? Oh yeah, she was a friend of……Kim and Ron. Christ. God is just gonna remind me everyday. Great, perfect.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." I tell her. It's true, isn't it?

"You probably don't want to hear more bad news, I guess."

What bad news? What could be worse than this?

"What news?" I ask. You know who I'm talking about, right?"

Ron's pet. Damn it! Another sweet little reminder. Wait….what could be wrong with it? It dawns on me.

"The rat died?" I ask.

"Yeah he died! I know it sounds weird, but I went over to Ron's house with Jim and Tim. They were sad and so was I, so I thought we'd just share our misery. Well, guess what, Miss Insensitive? Ms. Stoppable found him dead in his cage. I understand too, since he was probably so depressed. Plus, rodents don't live that long, but that's not the point!"

Jim and Tim. Kim's…..brothers. Oh c'mon! Stop it already! Where'd she go? She stomped off. I'm alone again.

There's no need to overreact here. It was just a rat. Sure, it had a bit of a personality, but pets don't count. I did not kill the little rodent. They don't last. They just don't last. Monique said it herself.

But it still doesn't take away from what I've already done. It doesn't erase the fact that I killed his owner. And his owner's best friend.

Will everyday be like this? Constant reminders of what I've done wrong? It sure seems that way.

So now what? What am I going to do? Will I live out the rest of my life like this? Will I ever have the courage to tell someone?

Three deaths. And they're all my fault.

Do I deserve to be forgiven?

What now?...

**Ah yes, the final chapter. I know, it's short. And it may seem weird to include Rufus. But the little guy has enough personality to be practically human anyway. Thus ends my dark little story. Read, review, etc. **


End file.
